Curioso
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: Sherlock visita a Petunia para darse cuenta que tiene un primo muy, muy curioso.


_Ninguno de los personajes en este relato me pertenecen, el mundo de Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y este Sherlock es de la adaptación de la BBC._

 _"Cuando Harry escucha a su tía recibir a un extraño el realmente siente curiosidad, esta aumenta cuando se da cuenta de que la conversación gira entorno a él y sus padres"_

...

Harry miro al extraño que recién entraba a la casa de tía Petunia, era alto y tenía la piel pálida, cabello azabache rizado y unos ojos verdes llamativos, se veía joven.

–¡Tuney! Hace años no nos vemos! Mami me ha convencido de venir, me ha dicho que tienes al niño de Lily por aquí.

Se escondió contra la pared al escucharle decir aquello sabía que su madre se llamaba Lily por su tío Vernon, ellos hablarían de él. Se interesó en la plática de forma inmediata, con apenas 7 años recién cumplidos la curiosidad era su perdición.

–Lo tengo desde hace seis años, sinceramente Sherry, ¿hasta ahora te ha contado mami ese hecho? – La voz de su tía es relajada y quizá un poco divertida, se sorprende al escuchar ese tono en ella, también siente curiosidad por saber quién es mami.

–No realmente, ella me lo dijo hace unos años pero tenía que comprobar toda la historia, ¿en verdad ellos fueron asesinados? Esa parte se me hace un poco difícil de creer después de todo, Lily confiaba en que estaban bien protegidos.

El silencio se hace en la sala, escucha a su tía moverse de un lado al otro en la habitación, posiblemente nerviosa e incómoda, no sabe quien es el hombre que está con ella, pero le cae bien. Además, él había dicho que sus padres fueron asesinados, su tía una vez le dijo que murieron en un accidente de auto su tío había agregado que iban alcoholizados, ¿le habían mentido?

–Sabes como era Lily, ella siempre confío demasiado en las personas equivocadas tal vez recuerdas al chico Snape, aunque según supe el único que sabía de su ubicación exacta era el mejor amigo de su esposo, Sirius Black supongo los vendió a ese lunático al que Lily se enfrentaba

Silencio una vez más, Harry se pregunta quien es Sirius Black y si en realidad traicionó a sus padres, según escucha de su tía el había sido el mejor amigo de padre, ¿Había sido capaz de dañar a su propio amigo para beneficio personal? Añade una nota para tratar de saber del chico Snape

–¿Es cierto lo del chico? Ahora que me has confirmado lo de Lily y James me siento curioso por saber si lo que dicen de él es realmente cierto, ya sabes que no suelo creer en esos cuentos populares como los que se cuentan de él

Su tía vuelve a caminar por el salón, escucha como ella empieza a cambiar adornos de lugar, la imagina increíblemente nerviosa, se pregunta que pasa con él y porque su tía Petunia se ha puesto tan rara por aquella pregunta

–Según Dumbledore es cierto, cuando encontré al chico en la puerta venía con una carta explicando los motivos del porque dejarlo conmigo, ¡el cree que soy su única familia Sherlock! Lily jamás debió decirle de ustedes y me escogió a mi, el chico tiene protecciones de sangre a su alrededor y según el hombre no debe saber de su mundo hasta los 11 años

Escucha como Sherlock ríe incrédulo como su pensara que es una broma, su tía sigue en silencio y entonces escucha como el sofá se corre un poco, imagina que el hombre se levantó muy rápido, probablemente enojada. ¿Que eran las protecciones de sangre? ¿Que mundo tendría que conocer a los 11? ¿Ese hombre era familiar suyo? ¿Quien era Dumbledore? Todas las dudas de amontonan en su cabeza y no puede evitar un pequeño jadeo por toda la información.

–¿Que fue eso Petunia? – es la voz de Sherlock, se pega a la pared deseando pasar desapercibido escucha los pasos que se dirigen a su dirección, cuando el hombre lo encuentra le dirige una mirada entre enojada e intrigada.

–Y-yo lo si-siento no quise e-escucharlos

Su tía se acerca detrás de Sherlock, su rostro en lugar de mostrar enojo como el pensaba sería muestra pena

–¿Cuanto has escuchado Harry? – es la primera vez que su tía dice su nombre de forma tan suave, casi con cariño, no puede evitar que un sentimiento de anhelo se instale en pecho

–Todo, desde el principio – Petunia hace una mueca con los labios, Sherlock lo sigue mirando de forma intensa

El hombre repasa su rostro y luego baja hacia su cuerpo, nota lo delgado y bajo que es y le lanza una mirada interrogante a Petunia que ella ignora con maestría, después de todo, ella era de las pocas que se resistía a Sherlock Holmes.

–Sabes Harry eres extremadamente parecido a James Potter, pero tienes los ojos de Lily – es lo primero que suelta, el niño lo mira con curioso – Soy Sherlock Holmes, un primo lejano tuyo – se presenta, Harry no puede evitar que la sorpresa se vea por su rostro a lo que el contrario sonríe un poco divertido

–Soy Harry Potter, un gusto conocerlo señor Holmes

Después de unos minutos de silencio Harry decidió quería un poco de respuestas, e hizo lo que cualquier persona de su edad haría en su lugar, llamo lágrimas a sus ojos y pidió unas cuantas explicaciones.

Al final del día Harry Potter sabía que tenía un primo (además de Dudley) que sus padres habían sido magos, que el había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina, existía una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts, el mejor amigo de su padre era un traidor y el podía estar con Sherlock una parte del año.

Después de todo, él también era familia y podía activar las barreras de sangre.

También se dio cuenta de que su tía le quería un poco, que Sherlock era un poco raro y que su curiosidad no era algo tan malo después de todo, porque si el no se hubiera quedado escuchando tras la pared, posiblemente nunca se habría dado cuenta de su familia extra.


End file.
